


【卞軒安】Twins

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【卞軒安】Twins

''軒軒、安安下來，媽媽給你們介紹一個人''  
陳廷軒和趙立安聽到那女人的聲音，雙雙開門從各自的房間出來走下樓，當卞慶華看到他們兩個的時候，心裡除了驚訝還是驚訝

''他們是雙胞胎啊?有意思''

''軒軒、安安，我跟你們介紹一下''只見那女人開心地拉著那人的手走向他們兩個面前  
''這個呢是你們的養父，叫卞慶華，卞卞，他們是我的雙胞胎兒子，你不會介意吧?''  
''不會，他們很可愛''卞慶華笑得一臉寵溺的看著那女人，隨後又轉過頭看像他們，''你們好，我是卞慶華''  
''啊...你好，我叫趙立安''  
''你好，我是陳廷軒''陳廷軒饒有興趣的看了卞慶華一眼，從頭掃視到腳，最後注視在某個部位，笑了一下便牽著他的哥哥走上樓，卞慶華注意到陳廷軒的小動作，覺得越來越有趣了

夜晚，陳廷軒走去廚房喝水的時候，路過卞慶華的房間，裡面傳出微微的呻吟喘息，陳廷軒走近一看才發現房門沒關好，推開了一小縫往裡面看，看到那男人粗大的性器進進出出的抽插著自己的媽媽，這個角度看過去可以看到整根性器的模樣，陳廷軒突然覺得一陣燥熱，低頭看了看自己微微抬頭的性器，在心裡咒罵了一句跑回房間自行處理，想著卞慶華的模樣自慰，後穴插著一根假陽具，小手摸上自己的性器套弄，嘴裡喊著那人的名字射了出來

但他不知道，他慌張跑走的身影被某人盡收眼底

隔天，陳廷軒和趙立安的媽媽因為工作關係要去外地出差個幾天，晚上卞慶華早早就睡了，在房裡的陳廷軒在床上，滿腦子都是那晚的畫面，突然一個邪惡的想法在腦裡浮現，下床開了門走去隔壁房趙立安的房間，敲了幾下便開門走進去  
''哥哥''  
''嗯?軒軒怎麼了?''  
''你想玩點刺激的嗎?''  
''嗯??甚麼刺激的??''  
''你跟我來吧''說完陳廷軒就帶著趙立安走進卞慶華的房間裡  
''欸軒軒你幹嘛啊....''  
''玩點刺激的啊，你等等跟著我做''，只見陳廷軒爬上卞慶華的床，對著他的耳垂咬下去隨後又伸出舌頭舔了舔，惹得卞慶華動了一下脖子  
''軒軒!!!你到底在幹嘛啦''  
''哥哥快點，你去另一邊跟著我做''看趙立安不為所動的樣子，陳廷軒下床一把把人拉到床上  
''快點啦哥哥~算我求你嘛~''趙立安時在抵擋不了陳廷軒的撒嬌，只好乖乖地俯下身輕輕咬了卞慶華右邊的耳垂，見那人沒什麼反應又伸出舌尖舔舐著耳廓  
''好了軒軒，我們該走了....''還想說甚麼卻在看到陳廷軒的動作時嚇了一跳，''軒軒你別鬧了''  
陳廷軒大膽的將卞慶華睡衣扣子解開，趴在他身上含著他的乳頭吸允，小手還附上那疲軟的性器，隔著內褲搓揉  
''哥哥你含住另一邊的''說完又繼續自己的動作  
''甚麼啊...''  
''嗯對啊，你快含住另一邊''突然一個低沉沙啞的聲音在耳邊響起，陳廷軒和趙立安嚇得直接愣在原地，卞慶華看著當場時畫的兩個人笑了出聲，一把抓住陳廷軒還在自己性器作亂的手往自己身上扯，陳廷軒整個人趴在卞慶華身上，卞慶華直接吻上陳廷軒的嘴，趙立安在一旁看得目瞪口呆，他不敢相信自己的養父跟弟弟竟然會搞在一起，正想走出去時後卻被卞慶華拉住了手  
''想去哪?我記得你剛剛也有做喔''將趙立安的手移到自己的胯部  
''安安乖，幫爸爸一個忙''趙立安看著眼晴的突起吞了吞口水，雖然不是沒有這檔事的經驗，但對方是自己的養父，心裡還是有點疙瘩，但是看到陳廷軒的樣子，心裡想想反正也就一次，沒什麼關係的

小手握著眼前的粗大，張開小嘴含了進去，舌頭靈活的在頭部打轉，還不忘來個深喉，時不時含住下面兩個精囊，像吃冰一樣一下一下舔舐著莖身，下面有人服務，卞慶華專心地對待著在自己身上的小妖精  
''軒軒這麼主動啊?''說著舔了一下那人的耳垂，順手把他身上寬大衣服脫掉，一手輕捻著左邊的紅果，另一邊的乳首低頭輕咬，舌尖順著紋路打轉，空閒的那隻手握住可愛的性器上下套弄  
''嗯啊....爸爸...''  
''軒軒舒服嗎?''  
''嗯...舒...哈啊...舒服...想要爸爸...插進來''  
''乖，把屁股面向我''說著拍了拍陳廷軒的屁股，陳廷軒乖巧的換了個姿勢，屁股噘的高高的面向卞慶華，卞慶華將小孩的臀肉掰開，粉嫩的後穴就這樣顯現在自己眼前，伸出舌頭舔了舔穴口四周，隨後便探入穴裡模仿著抽插的動作，陳廷軒感覺到身後的異狀  
''嗯~爸爸...嗯啊..別舔...髒...''  
''唔爸爸...你只用軒軒，安安也要''說著便張開雙腿，蹲坐在卞慶華身上，手指撥開自己的後穴，扶著卞慶華的性器緩緩坐下，後穴的空虛逐漸被填滿，趙立安撐著卞慶華的腹肌開始上下扭動，陳廷軒看著趙立安的模樣，一臉疑惑的問  
''哥哥....你...嗯啊...甚麼時候....哈啊....擴張好了''  
''嗯...剛剛....看著你跟....爸爸...的樣子...嗯...自己擴張的....啊!''話還沒說完身下的速度突然變快，卞慶華嘴上一邊舔弄陳廷軒的小穴，身下一邊頂弄著趙立安，粗大的性器在趙立安的後穴進進出出，由下往上的姿勢更讓性器埋得更深幾分  
''嗯...爸爸....哈啊...好大...好棒...''  
下身努力動作著，上面也不放過陳廷軒，靈活的舌頭在陳廷軒的小穴裡模仿的性交的姿勢，隨後用換上手指捅入小穴裡，手指在內壁摳弄，指尖一下下滑過敏感點，陳廷軒舒服的仰起頭，小手上在自己的性器上嚕動  
''嗯啊...爸爸...動快一點....啊....''  
''還不能滿足你嗎安安''  
''哼嗯...爸爸最棒....嗯....''卞慶華加快了身下的抽插，龜頭往某個點奮力進攻，最後趙立安尖叫著射在卞慶華身上，卞慶華將陳廷軒從自己身上抱下來，起身把趙立安抱在懷裡，抽插了數十下全數射進趙立安的穴裡，陳廷軒不滿地推開趙立安  
''哥哥，你爽完了該我了''說完便胯坐在卞慶華身上，低頭含住那已經射過一輪有點疲軟的性器，陳廷軒的口活不用說，讓卞慶華非常滿意，伸手扣著陳廷軒的頭微微抽動著，過了幾分鐘，陳廷軒抬起頭，推倒卞慶華，扶著卞慶華的性器，緩緩地插入自己的後穴，卞慶華一個挺身整根沒入，翻身將人壓在自己的身下，開始大操大幹了起來，小穴的緊緻讓卞慶華失了魂一樣的抽插著，一下比一下用力的頂弄著陳廷軒，陳廷軒雙手環上他的脖子，伸出舌頭舔了舔那人的唇，不料被那人張嘴含住舌頭糾纏，雙腳夾著那人精壯的腰，整個人跟著卞慶華的動作起起伏伏，趙立安在旁邊看著這畫面，只覺得心裡搔癢難耐，握住自己的性器套弄，手指插進自己的小穴裡，看著陳廷軒被卞慶華操的畫面自慰著，如此淫亂的畫面，宣示著三人不倫的關係

粗大的性器頂在陳廷軒的敏感點，讓陳廷軒的叫聲一聲比一聲甜膩，趴在卞慶華耳邊喘息，還伸出舌頭舔這卞慶華的側頸  
''嗯...爸爸...我快要...''  
''不行喔...要等我...''壞心的堵上小孔，用力的抽插數十下，濃濃的精液射進陳廷軒的穴裡，放開他的性器，一股白濁射在自己的腹肌上，緩緩抽出看著白白的東西從那被操紅的小穴裡流出，看的身下又一陣燥熱，陳廷軒往下摸了自己的後穴，手上沾著卞慶華的精液舔進嘴裡  
''爸爸的東西真好吃''  
''你這小妖精，走吧去洗澡''  
''爸爸等等，你看你又硬了''趙立安一把摸上卞慶華的下體，小手在性器上套弄  
''嗯?還要再一次嗎?''  
''好啊''兩人異口同聲的回答  
''那..我就恭敬不如從命囉?''說完又是新的一輪性愛

事後，陳廷軒和趙立安窩在卞慶華身邊，討論著''分工''的問題  
''哥哥，以後你一三五，我二四六''  
''好啊，那星期日呢?''  
嗯...我們一起?''  
''那就這麼說定囉爸爸?''  
''等等，你們有想過你們的媽媽嗎?''  
''那爸爸喜歡插媽媽的還是我跟哥哥的?''  
''嗯...那當然是你們的啊''

這段不倫關係，依然持續著，表面上是養父子關係，可實際上呢?  
噓...那可是我們跟爸爸的秘密喔...


End file.
